familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Rhode Island Royal Charter
Rhode Island Royal Charter of 1663 was a document giving English royal recognition to the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations, providing a foundation for the government, and outlining broad freedoms for the inhabitants of that colony. It was the guiding document for the government of Rhode Island over a period of 180 years, and was the oldest constitutional charter in the world at the time of its retirement in 1843. It was drafted by Rhode Island's agent in England Dr. John Clarke, approved by England's King Charles II in July 1663, and delivered to the colony the following November. It was read to the freemen of the Rhode Island colony on 24 November 1663 by Captain George Baxter. The Assembly voted that words of humble thanks should be sent to the King, and a gratuity sent to Dr. Clarke and to Mr. Baxter. Rhode Island Settlement History * See also Wikipedia: Outline History of Rhode Island * Providence Civil Compact - 1637: 1st Plantation in Rhode Island, by Roger Williams and his followers. * Portsmouth Compact - 1638: 2nd Plantation in Rhode Island * Newport Settlement 1639: 3rd Plantation in Rhode Island * Warwick Settlement 1642: 4th Plantation in Rhode Island * Rhode Island Royal Charter - 1663: Formal founding of Colony Assigned Leaders From the text of the Charter: Assignment of governor, deputy-governor, and assistants "And, for the better execution of our royal pleasure herein, We do, for us, our heirs and successors, assign, name, constitute, and appoint the aforesaid Benedict Arnold to be the first and present Governor of the said Company and the said William Brenton to be the Deputy-Governor, and the said William Boulston, John Porter, Roger Williams, Thomas Olney, John Smith, John Greene, John Cogeshall, James Barker, William Field and Joseph Clarke, to be the ten present Assistants of the said Company, to continue in the said several offices, respectively, until the first Wednesday which shall be in the month of May now next coming."13 "And further, we will, and by these presents, for us, our heirs, and successors, do ordain and grant that the Governor of the said Company, for the time being, or, in his absence, by occasion of sickness or otherwise, by his leave and permission, the Deputy-Governor, for the time being, shall and may, from time to time, upon all occasions, give order for the assembling of the said Company, and calling them together, to consult and advise of the business and affairs of the said Company." * Benedict Arnold - first governor * William Brenton - deputy governor # William Boulston, # John Porter, # Roger Williams, # Thomas Olney, \ # John Smith, # John Greene (1620-1708) # John Coggeshall (1624-1708) - Deputy Governor # James Barker (1617-1702) - 1678 Deputy Governor # William Field and # Joseph Clarke Rhode Island Founders Category: Pre-statehood history of Rhode Island Category: History of the Thirteen Colonies Category: United States historical documents Category: 1663 in Rhode Island Category: Thirteen Colonies documents